


I Love You

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Harkun tells Inibri that he loves him.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	I Love You

“I love you,” the words slipped from Harkun’s lips so effortlessly, that he had to take a moment to think what he had really said. When the realization hit him, he froze and watched the figure beside him on the bed slowly turn to look at him.

He opened his mouth to explain, to joke around about it but he didn’t. Because, even though he had grown tense all over, he also felt strangely relieved, as if some invisible weight had been lifted off from his shoulders.

“If you expect me to say those words back to you-” Inibri started, his brows slightly furrowed. But before he could finish, Harkun had darted forward and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arm around Inibri’s naked form, pulling him closer while deepening the kiss almost desperately. He wanted to enjoy the uncertainty a little longer, since he knew what the most likely answer was going to be.

He opened his mouth to allow Inibri’s tongue in which made the other visibly more relaxed, and the dynamics between them shifted fluently, as always. Harkun involuntarily groaned as Inibri made the kiss heated fast, his sharp teeth beginning to nip and suck his bottom lip wantonly.

It went on a while, but he had to eventually break the kiss off to drag in breath to his burning lungs, which made him remember why they were doing this in the first place. “I don’t expect you to say the words back,” Harkun said quickly, carefully pushing against Inibri’s Force with his own. But even though his shields were down, the other’s remained firmly in place, and the well-guarded expression didn’t give anything away either, not that it ever did.

“Sure, it would be nice but… I know you,” Harkun said and smiled, being certain that Inibri’s features softened a little. “I know that you may never say them back to me, and- and that’s okay. Because, like you said in the start, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to be.”

Harkun reached out to cup Inibri’s jaw and rubbed his thumb against the other’s cheek softly. “And that’s good enough for me,” he concluded, trying to go for a kiss again which always seemed to make things better. However, Inibri blocked his attempt and took his hand from his cheek, intertwining their fingers together. Harkun sighed when he could feel a small part of the other’s defenses slowly drop down, allowing him in.

“I care about you,” Inibri said quietly, and his words were coated with vulnerability that Harkun could feel clearly through their bond. He squeezed Inibri’s hand and focused on the feeling that he always got when being around or thinking about him, allowing him to see it. He shivered when the familiar and intense Force wrapped around him tighter, curiously observing his feelings.

“I know that you do,” Harkun said softly, his chest warming up with pleasantness the more he thought about Inibri. He let the feeling fill his body and mind completely, feeling the other’s Force press against him more intently. He carefully reached out for a kiss again and this time Inibri allowed it, even moving to meet him midway. It was even more intense than the last one, since their Forces were intertwined together as well as their bodies.

But Inibri wasn’t aggressive or demanding like he usually was, but careful and hesitant. It was as if he was channeling his feelings through the kiss, which made Harkun’s heart swell even more, and the words ‘ _I love you’_ burned in his mind brightly. He allowed Inibri to slip in deeper and couldn’t help but shiver how natural it felt, as if it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
